The Other Danvers
by blondieluver612
Summary: When Caleb's sister Mellisa returns after 5 years things start too happen what is the cause? and what is going on with her and everyones favorite bad boy Reid Garwin? On Hiatus!
1. Welcome to Ipswich

The Lost One

It had been five years since 17 year old Mellisa Danvers had been back home to Ipswich, and now here she was driving back into town in her 2007 red BMW series 3 convertible. She had just driven past the welcome to Ipswich sign, and all of the sudden she felt extremely nervous about this. The last time she had been home things had been very different then they were now, her father had been alive, her mother wasn't an alcoholic, and her and her brother Caleb and still been extremely close. But everything changed shortly before Caleb's thirteenth birthday her father had started to get ill and her mother had sent her away to California to attend Idyllwild Arts Academy.

She pulled out her cell phone and found Caleb's number and hit dial, and started ringing and she waited for a response

"Hello?"she had to suck in a breath in shock for hearing her brothers voice after so long, "hello?"he repeated again

"Caleb, its Mel"

immediately after she could hear the shock and scare in his voice "Mel? Are you ok? Did something happen?Where are you?"

"I'm back home... could you meet me at Denny's in fifteen?"

"yea, I'll leave right away"he still sounded extremely shocked about the call, "did you want me to bring the others?"

"no I'm not ready to face everyone yet, i just wanna see my big brother right now"

"OK well I'm on my way"

"alright I'll see you soon Caleb, bye... love you"she waited too see if he would reply to that last statment, hoping he would

"OK, love you too"she could practically hear him smiling over the phone with a grin that matched her own at the moment.

***

Five minutes later she pulled into the parking lot at the local Denny's and took in her appearance. She had changed so much since she had last been home, she had grown out her hair half way down her back and the tips were dyed blue and she had side bangs, she had gotten both her nose and belly button pierced not to mention the six in her ears, she also had a tattoo, that was of a pink lotus flower on her lower back. Even with all the changes she was still extremely short at only 5'3.

After about five minutes of waiting she saw a black mustang pull into the parking lot, when she saw who got out she knew right away that it was her immediately ran up too him and enveloped him in a hug.

Caleb was in shock at how much she had changed, at first he didn't even realise that it was her running up to him but then he thought who else would it be, but once he got a good look at her and she had hugged him there was no doubt that it was his little sister back home with him, hopefully to stay. She never really knew how much it killed him when she had left but he had known that it was for the best that she go since she knew nothing of the covenant or what was really going on with there father.

"you have no idea how much i missed you!" she told him practically crying there in his arms

"you too jessie you too" jessie had always been his special nickname for her since her middle name was jessica

***

Sarah and Kate had gone out for a girls day, which basically meant shopping, talking about there boyfriends, and pigging out on junk food. While walking down the street Sarah saw Caleb's car drive right past them into the Denny's packing lot and shortly after him being hugged by some random girl. Anger immediately swelled within her thinking that he was cheating on her with some stupid punk slut.

"OH MY GOD! Kate look Caleb is over there with some slut!"she said pointing towards them at the Denny's parking lot where they were hugging and talking.

"Sarah calm down there must be a logical explanation for what hes doing" Kate tried to reason with her but Sarah wouldn't hear it as she ran across the street up to Denny's to confront them.

all of the sudden out of no where Mellisa her someone yelling "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND BITCH!"

she turned around to find an angry looking blonde girl who looked like she was about to start smoking at the ears.

"well i think I was having a reunion with my brother after five years till you showed up here"Mellisa calmly replied wanting to laugh at the shocked look on the blondes face

"OH MY GOD Mellisa?"was heard and everyone turned to see a practically glowing with joy Kate

"KATE!"Mellisa yelled back and ran up and hugged her "I missed you so much how are you?"

"I'm good I've been dating Pouge for 2 years now what about you Melly?"

"Well I am back for good....i just missed everyone here so much I couldn't stay away any longer."Mellisa said almost in tears, Calbe just came up and enveloped her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" said Sarah sounding hurt

"Well we haven't really had any contact over the past few years so I guess it just never came up, its always been something the guys and I don't really talk about." Caleb answered her question

"oh and by the way they don't know I'm back so could you not tell them that would help out a lot, and blondie how about we start over with out the yelling,"she stuck out her hand "Hi I'm Mellisa Jessica Danvers I'm seventeen and Calebs younger sister"

"yea OK, Hey I'm Sarah Whenam Caleb's girlfriend" she replied taking the offered hand with a smile

"Oh! And before I forget if you ever want an embarrassing childhood stories come to me i have plenty"

Mellisa told Sarah laughing with a wink

"I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship" Sarah told her laughing as well

Caleb just stood there thinking 'oh no what have i gotten myself into'


	2. Reunited with old friends

_I unfortunetly do not own anything from the covenant I only own Melissa Danvers _

Chapter 2

Mellisa followed her brother's car on the familiar drive home from Denny's after meeting Sarah and seeing Kate again, she hadn't up untill this point realised how much she had missed being back in Ipswich and with her friends and family.

They finally both pulled in to the familiar driveway of the Danvers manor, Caleb was the first to enter the house and went to find there mother, who was already sitting in her chair in the living room glancing at there fathers picture.

"Mother"he called in barely a wisper

"Caleb, what are you doing back here so soon"suprise evident in her voice

"There is someone here who wants too see you"he steped aside revealing Mellisa

practically breaking out into tears right there, Evelyn approched her daughter and pulled her into her arms for the first time in five years

"Mellisa, my girl how i missed you"when they pulled away from eachother they both had tears running down there cheeks.

"I missed you too mom, but I'm back and I'm not going anywhere this time, I was planing on comming home and going to Spencer with everyone else, this way i can graduate with my brother"

Caleb took a second to register the last of what she had said "what do you mean graduate with me? Your a year younger"

"I know"Mellisa told him with a grin "but I'm advanced to the point that I'm taking twelfth grade courses already

"wow I had no idea Jessie, I thought I was the smart one and you were the artistic one" Caleb joked

"Well I guess its something we have in common, but I also the artistic one since at my last school I was taking dance, vocal and acting you got the athletics though, you do still swim right?"

"Yea I do I'm the captain for Spencer, actually Pouge, Tyler and Reid are also on the team."

"Nice, gives me an excuse to see hot guys in swimsuits"Mellisa laughed and winked

"So jessie did you want to come with me to Nicky's later and see the guys?"

"yea ok sure, it would be great too see them all again." Melissa thought back to the other 3 sons, she had a diffetent relationship with each one of them, first there was Pouge he had always been a second brother too her which kinda made sence since he and Caleb had always been the best of friends ever since they were kids, second there was Tyler he was always her best friend he was the one who she could tell all her secrets too knowing that he would keep them, and finally there was Reid he had been her first crush even though she had only been 12 at the time, she had never told anyone except Tyler about the crush.

Later that night at 7:30 p.m. Melissa was finishing putting on her make-up, she had on a back denim mini skirt, a pink cami that matched the color of her tattoo, black leather jacket, and black high heel boots. She was really nervous about seeing the others again, it had been great seeing her brother and kate and meeting Sarah so she had a bit more confidence about seeing the others.

At 8 she was sitting in the drivers seat of her car preparing to head into Nicky's, she finally walked in too see Sarah, Kate and her brother hanging out at a table so she went to join them.

Pouge walked into Nicky's and saw Caleb, Sarah, Kate and someother girl who he couldn't see the face of yet sitting at a table together. He made his way over to them and smiled back at Kate when she looked up and saw him heading over.

"Hey baby, whos your friend?" Pouge asked kissing her on the forhead

"wow Pouge," the girl said sadly "you'd think you woundn't forget the girl that was practically your sister since she was born"

Pouge just staired at her wide eyed thinking 'no way i can't be' "Melly?"

Melissa just started smiling and got up to give him a hug "been a while hasn't it, and guess what I'm back to stay!"

"thats great Melly" Pouge says looking over too the pool tables "Hey Reid and Tyler are here you wanna come say hi"

"yea ok just give me a second, hey Caleb Pouge and I are gonna go say hi to Reid and Tyler"

they headed too the pool tabels,Meliss could feel her stoumach turning as they walked over too the tables and all she could think at that moment was how hot Reid looked standing there with his fingerless gloves and black beanie.

"Hey fellas" she heard Pouge call out distantly, she noticed Tyler was looking at hwe like he was trying to place where he knew her from

"MJ? Is it really you?" Tyler asked catiously

"Hey Ty"Melissa smiled giving him a hug

Reid just looked at her in shock a little worried about the fac that the only thinkg he could think about was how hot Lyssa had gotten.

_A.N. : this is the first story that i have written so please be kind thanks _

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	3. Nickys Fun

_Please note i do not own any characters from the movie coveanant or the songs shake it or iris i just love them all i only own melissa _

Chapter 3

"Hey Reid, its been a while" was all she could think of to say back to him

"well hot damn get over here and give me a hug Lyssa" they smiled at eachother at the use of her nickname

All Reid could think about was how much she had changed, she was tan, taller , had the figure of a woman, piercings, and he couldn't help but want to run his fingers through the blue of her hair,

"so how long are you back for?" he could hear baby boy asking her

"I'm back for good, I was sick of being away so I decided to move back, I'm gonna be staying in the dorms at Spencer with everyone"she told them with a huge grin

Then without them really paying attention Arron Abbot walked over "Hey baby why don't you come hang out with a real man?" he said looking right at Melissa with a wink

she just gave him the most discusting look she could manage and replied" Ugh, i think i just threw up in my mouth a lil, and besides from where I'm standing I already standing with the two only real men around here"

after that he went to strike her but Reid steped in the way grabing his wrist, "I don't think you wanna do that Abbot"he said with such a cold voice that had arron shake in fear for a second, Reid made a fist with his left hand ment to punch arron when Melissa lightly put her hand over his fist

"Don't Reid he isn't worth it, come on lets go dance"his only responce was to intertwine there fingers and lead her out onto the dance floor where shake it by metro station was playing (A.N. I love this song)once the song was over Melissa started to walk away when Reid pulled her back for another dance right as Iris by the goo goo dolls started to play and they danced again

Tyler and Pouge had both noticed what was going on and though that it would be a good idea to keep Caleb busy while Reid and Melissa were slow dancing, but they also thought that this could be a good thing for Reid sicne she had gotten him to walk away from an oppertunity to fight Arron.

"Thanks for the dance"Melissa said to Reid after, her cheeks were lightly flushed pink and to Reid he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

"No problem Lyssa, no problem at all"then they went over too the table to join there friends

"Hey Melly whats going on between you and Reid you looked pretty cosy out there on the dance floor" Kate questioned

"Guys don't make something out of nothing we were just dancing its no big deal"was all Melissa said back but Kate and Sarah just gave her a knowing look and kate just asked her

"and how long exactly have you been in love with the guy"

"What she loves him? I mean i knew she liked him but I didn't know she had it that bad for Reid"was all Sarah could think of to say

"well Sarah you see Melissa here had a huge crush on Reid before she left, I was the only one who knew about it, but from what i can tell she still loves him."Kate told her, turning to Melissa she added "and i think he loves you too even if he doesn't see it, he was really depressed for a long time after you left, and has never been the same since"

"wow I had no idea but I don't think he loves me, I mean why would he? I'm nothing that special"

"yes Melly you are I don't know how you've never seen it but you are, oh shit Abbot at 8'o'clock

"oh perfect just what I need that creep bugging me again"Melissa said under her breath

"Hey babe, I know you kinda blew me off for Garwin before but come on we could go back to my dorm have all kinds of fun"Arron said grabing her around the waist

only find himself pulled away by Caleb "get the hell away from my sister Abbot"

"little Melissa?well she sure has grown up nice"he added while checking her out just to piss off her

brother

"umm eww I told you earlyer to stay away from me I dont want people to start thinking I'm belimic when i start barfing from just being in your presence" Arron just huffed and walk away while everyone was laughing there asses off.

_(a.n. Sorry its taken me so long to update the last week has been hectic, but i'll try for every few days at least)_

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	4. The dark of the night

**back at the dorms**

After seeing everyone again Melissa headed back to the dorms to get some sleep. She had gotten lucky and ended up with a privet dorm which already had her 50' flat screne plasma tv, her top of the line stero system, her laptop, dvd/vcr combo, and about half her wardrob since that was all she could fit of it.

She changed into a pair of black yoga style sweats and a pink cami then got into the queen size bed which the room had since it was privet. Suddenly she felt the temperature in the room drop drastically, she looked over her sholder and saw the figure of a person standing ther looking right at her. The persons eyes and skin were as white as snow. She freaked and ran out of her room

ater turning down a hallway she smacked right into a persons cheast, she looked up too see that it was Reid she just buryed her head right back in his cheast and started to cry

(pov Reid)

He was having trouble sleeping so decided to go and take a walk, he saw Melissa running down the hall in his direction. She smacked right into his cheast, she looked up at him and he could see the fear in her in her just buryed her head back in his cheast again and could tell by the way her sholders were shaking and his shirt was quickly becoming wet that she was crying, so he just wraped his arms around her holding her and did his best to comfort her.

"Lyssa whats going on? What happened?" he asked her softly once she had finally stoped crying. She looked up at his face again and he could see that she was competly terrified and about to start crying again.

"There was someone in my room, but they weren't normal, there eyes and skin were as white as snow"she told him in a shakey voice. He immedietly filled with dread knowing what she was talking about, a darkling.

"Hey its ok, your ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, come on lets get you back to your room so you can get some rest" she just shook her head in protest "please baby, you need to get some sleep, we have to go to class in the morning"

"I just don't want to be alone right now" he could help but feel bad that this had happened to her, and angry that someone would put her through this.

"well what if I were to stay with you in your room, ir you could come back with me to mine and Tylers"he tryed reasoning with her since he really didn't want to leave her at the moment, he alrealy was planning what exactly he was gonna tell Caleb.

" I really don't want to go back to my room right now, and if i was around more people I would probably feel a bit better about sleeping tonight."

"Ok then lets go" the only downside at that moment was having to let her go, but he just took her hand and lead her back to his dorm that he shared with Tyler.

(normal P.O.V. )

when they got to the dorm Reid got a spare blanket and pillows and set up a bed for himself on the floor, forcing Melissa to take his bed. Once he was sure that she was fast asleep he went over to Tylers ber and woke him up.

"Dude what is so important that you need to be waking me up at 2:30 in the morning?" Tyler asked in a groggy voice and then looked over at Reids bed after hearing a nosie "and what the hell is MJ doing in your bed, if you try anything with her Caleb is gonna kill your ass"

"Chill baby boy its not like that, there was a darkling in her room, she freaking and i found her in the hallway and she doesn't want to be alone or back in her dorm so I brought her here"

at this point he had Tylers full attention

"who the hell would send her a darkling, she doesn't even know about the powers"

"I don't know Ty but i intend to find out and make that person pay, but first i have to talk to Caleb about it, but for now I'm gonna keep an eye on her I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, I wouldn't forgive myself if it did"

"you really like her don't you?"

"yea I do, but I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't just go and tell her even though I want to but if stuff like this is going to be happening to her she needs to know so she can protect herself."

"Well we will have to talk to Caleb and see what he says, but he is totally gonna freak when he learns that something went after his baby sister" Reid just sat there thinking about this

"Hey Ty whats if its more of a someone then a something... like what if Chase isn't dead and hes back"

"God Reid I hope not, I hope not"was all Tyler said


	5. Moving In, Welcome to Spencer

Back again?

The next morning Melissa woke up before Reid and Tyler. Remembering that it was a school day she hurried back to her dorm. Sine it was now day light from the early morning she wasn't as afraid as she had been the night before.

She went into the bathroom and got dressed ina pair of jeans a tank top and a red hoddie. Since she didn't have her uniform oor schedual yet she would have to go meet with the provost this morning to get everything set up.

R/M R/M R/M R/M

Reid woke up on the floor and went to check on Melissa, but all he found was a note thanking him for his help last night and keeping her looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting

"Hey baby boy get your ass out of bed"Reid said grabbing onto his foot and shaking it

"what? What times is it?" Tyler asked still half asleep

"its time to get ready for class, remember we have to go talk to Caleb too"Reid said

"oh right. Well just give me five minutes to get ready." Tyler said walking into the bathroom

Five minuets later they were headed to meet with Caleb and Pouge and let them know what had been going on with Melissa the night before.

They walked out side of the dorm building and saw them standing there with Kate and Sarah.

"hey guys" Sarah greated as they approched the group

"Hey, listen we need to talk something happened lat night," Reid said looking mainly at Caleb

"ok whats going on?" Caleb questioned putting his arm around Sarah who just leaned into him.

"its Lyssa." Reid said

"what, what happened to my sister is she allright?" Caleb asked getting worried

"shes fine now, but last night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk around the drom, well I was walking down one of the halls she came running down it and crashedright into me. She was crying and freaked out, she said that there was someone with white eyes and skin in her dorm. So I took her back to mine and Tylers since she has a single and didn't want to be alone." Reid explained

"yea and he even slept on the floor while she took the bed." Tyler added with a slight smirk knowing that Reid had feelings for the youngest Danvers sibling.

"dude that is so not the point," Reid snapped at him,"the point is that Lyssa is in danger and we need to do something"

"Reid I'm not going to let anything happen to my sister." Caleb said, he was worried they could all hear it in his voice, but it was only partly what they thought it was. He was also worried that something was going to happen between Melissa and Reid

"come on we have to get to class" Pouge said looking at his watch and they all headed off to there classes.

R/M R/M R/M R/M

Melissa was sitting outside the provosts office waiting to meet with him so she could get the rest of her things ready for classes.

"Miss Danvers the provost will see you now." the secritary said looking up from her computer over her glasses.

"thank you." Melissa got up went to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by and older man who introduced himself as provost Higgins.

"so you come to us with outstanding acidemic records, we will be placing you in all senior year classes and since you will be meeting the creidt requirements you will be graduating this year along with your brother and his friends." the provost explained and handed her her shedual for the semester. "I also went tp the liberity of aquiring you a list of extraciricular activities that you might find interest and and you are also inrolled in the musical classes you requested and the drama."

"thank you sir will that be all, I would like to get settled in and get ready for my first day of class tomorrow if it is." Melissa said getting very bored very fast

"yes I believe so, oh and here are your uniforms order, you just have to go to the local tailor they are ready to be picked up."

"allright thank you sir" Melissa said walking to the door. Sine she had the rest of the day to herself she decided that she would go get her uniforms right away to get that dealed with and out of the way, and treat herself to lunch at burger king.

After getting her uniforms and lunch Melissa decided that since she had time to kill anyway she was going to go shopping. She walked around the mall trying to see if there was anything that cought her interest when she heard her phone go off in her purse.

"Hello" She asked not even checking the caller ID

"Hey, you ok? Reid told me about what happened last night after you went back to the dorms" she heard Calebs worried voice on the other end

"yea I'm fine, it just creeped me out is all, actually its weird I went back to my room today and nothing was gone or moved from where I left it, maybe I jsut imagened what happened, or had a dream" Melissa said

"maybe,but still I wanted to check in and see how you were doing."Caleb said

"well I'm fine, I'll see you later ok?"

"ok hey you coming to Nickys tonight?"

"yea sure I'll see you there"

"k later Jessie"

"bye Cal" she said hanging up

Melissa got back in her car and headed back to the dorms,not having bought anything at the mall she only had to take her uniforms back to her dorm. When she arrived at school she found Reid and Tyler out in the parking lot by a hummer arguing about something

"Hey guys, whats up?"She said getting out of her car and walking over to them.

"Hey Lyssa"

"Hey MJ" they said in unison

"Lyssa I didn't know you had such a awesome car" Reid said walking over to check out the car

"yea I got it while I was still in california, I drove back here since I wanted to keep it with me and not have to ship anything back." She said

"you wanna take it for a spin?" Melissa asked Reid

"Lyssa you are my new favorite person" He said with a smirk as she threw him the keys and walked over to the passinger side while he got in the drivers side.

_A.N. Sorry its taken me so long to update this story I've just been busy with my other ones and with school stuff, just finished with first semester exams so I should have more time to write with not having as much homework or having to study as much._


	6. You Spin Me Right Round

You Spin Me Right Round

Melissa and Reid got back to the dorms just in time for the guys to head off to swim practice. Melissa went to put away the things she got in her room and headed off to watch the guys practice.

The others were all already there. The guys were all at the side of the pool waiting for there heats while Sarah and Kate were sitting in the stands watching. Melissa went over to join Sarah and Kate on the bleechers.

"Hey guys" Melissa said as she sat down.

"Hey Mel" Sarah said

"Hey, where have you been all day? We've been looking for you for a while." Kate asked her.

"Oh well first I had to meet with provost Higgins, then I went to go get my uniforms. After that I went shopping for a while and when I got back Reid and I went for a ride in my car because he wanted a chance to drive it." Melissa expained thinking back on her day.

Sarah and Kate both smiled at eachother when they noticed the way Melissa's eyes lit up bright like a fire was light within them and the way she smiled brightly. They were both aware of the way that Melissa and Reid felt about eachother. Even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

"So how did the meeting with tthe provost go?" Sarah asked

"It was kind of boring honestly. All he did was welcome me to the school and talk about how he hopes I'm going to be as successful as Caleb." Melissa explained as she looked over to where they guys were getting ready to swim. Caleb's heat of swimming freestyle was up next so he was up by the starting block with the rest of the guys.

"Yea I remember when I first came here having to meet with him was pretty boring." Sarah said thinking back to the start. She smiled when she caught Melissa looking at Reid and smiling slightly to herself. "You like him don't you?"

"What? Who are you talking about?" Melissa shot back

"Reid" Sarah explained rolling her eyes at how clear it was to both herself and Kate.

"Well yea of corse I like him. Hes a really good friend of mine, he always has been." Melissa said attempting to cover her true emotions.

"Yea ok cut the crap Mel. You know that isn't what I meant." Sarah told her and gave her a knowing look.

"Well even _if _I like him, and thats a pretty big if it's not like anything is going to happen between us. I know that he doesn't see me in that way. To him I'll always be a good friend and Calebs little sister." Melissa explained trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"are you freaking blind?" Sarah asked her laughing.

"what are you talking about?" Melissa shot back giving Sarah a look of confussion.

"Kate you know exactly what I mean expalin it to her. You could probably do a better job then me since you know her better."Sarah said as she turned from Melissa to Kate.

"Mel, sweetie what Sarah was trying to say is that Reid is crazy about you." Kate explained looking at her with a understanding of how she felt, she had gone throught something very similar when she first liked Pogue.

"But why? I mean I never thought that he would ever like me." Melissa started rambling in shock

"I first figured it out when you left Ipswich. After you left he started to change and not in a good way. But in the past few days since you've been back he has already started to act more like his old self again. All of the guys see it to but they don't get why." Kate told her

"Wow I never actually that he would ever like me." Melissa said as she looked over to Reid who was having a converstation with Tyler.

"Well now you know so what are you going to do about it?" Sarah asked her eyes shining with excitment.

"Nothing. Atleast not for a while. I mean what if it didn't work out. Like you said Kate he changed since I went away. I also already know what you ment by he changed cause I heard about it in E-mails from the others. I wouldn't want the friendship between him and the others to be stressed over me." Melissa said looking back to Sarah and Kate with a slight amount of sadness in her eyes.

"Well if you want we could always do something. Like we could talk to him and find out if he does like you and maybe get him to ask you out, and even if he doesn't ask you out then things wouldn't be weird between you." Kate sugessted

"No I don't want him knowing how I feel about him. I'm not ready for that yet." Melissa said just as her phone started going off.

Melissa pulled out her Lg voyager and saw that it was her mom calling. She pulled it out and told the girls that she had to go answer a call from her mom. Once Melissa was gone Kate came up with an idea of how to get them together.

"Sarah I think we really need to do something about Mel and Reid" Kate said looking over at one of her bestfriends

"I agree but do you think Caleb would do if something happened between the two of them." Sarah said thinking about her boyfriends reaction to the idea of Reid and his sister.

"True he probably won't go for it. But if he saw that Reid really makes her happy wouldn't that be what really matters in the end. Besides he already knows that Reid cares about her, any anyway I'm sure you could presway him to not mind it so much." Kate joked

"Shut up" Sarah said as she started to laugh

A few minutes later Melissa came back in and told Sarah and Kate that she had to head home to get ready for dinner that night. There was a dinner for Melissa's home coming planned and all of the covenant families were invited. After that she had to leave to go get ready for dinner.

Shortly after Melissa left the swim practice ended. Five minutes after that the guys came out of the locker room all changed and ready to go. When they reached the girls Reid was the first to look around for Melissa.

"Where did Lyssa go?" Reid asked after deciding she wasn't there

"oh she had to head home early to get ready for dinner." Kate said with a slight smile.

"yea speaking of that we should probably head over now ourselves." Caleb said checking his watch. They alll went out to the parking lot and got in there cars/ on there motorcycle and drove over to the danvers manner.

When they got there they saw the red B.M.W in the drive way and they also saw Reids fathers ferrari in the driveway. They went inside and found Mrs Danvers along with Mr and Mrs Garwin in the family room.

"Hey Mom wheres Melissa?" Caleb asked after seeing she wasn't in the room.

"Hello dear, shes upstairs. She wanted a chance to work on her room for a while before you and your friends got here." Evelyn told the group

"Ok thanks well when she comes down let her know we're in the den." Caleb said walking to the den to watch the 72' television with everyone.

Five minutes after that Melissa came downstairs to get something to drink from the kitchen and take a break from all of the work she was doing. She also thought that she had head everyone come in but wasn't quite sure she had been listening to music.

She walked into the kitchen only to find Reid in there getting some snacks for the group.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were." Reid said making Melissa blush slightly not going unnoticed by Reid

"Well here I am I was decorating my room, I already painted part of it earlier. I really had a lot of work to do in there it hasn't been changed since I was twelve so I think its time." Melissa explained, while explaining she brushed her hair back behind her right ear showing off the four peircings going from the bottom of the ear to the cartalige.

"Yea, well its really good having you back everyone missed you a lot while you were gone." Reid said moving over to the counter and hopping up on it. "Who did you miss the most?" He asked silently begging her to say it was him.

"what?" Melissa asked looking at him from the fridge

"who did you miss the most?" Reid asked again a little slower

"I can't tell you that" Melissa said turning away from him.

"Why not?" Reid asked moving from the counter to behind her

"Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I do." Melissa said sadly

"You know you can tell me anything Lyssa." Reid said putting his hands on her sholders

"Not this." Melissa told him as she brushed his hands off

"Why not this? Please just tell me." Reid said slightly begging her to tell him

"Fine. If you want to know so badly its you." Melissa said moving away and towards the door

"Lyssa" Reid called after her causing her to stop just short of the door. He walked up to her and turned her around to face him

Melissa turned around not knowing what to think. She had a hundred things going throught her mind. All of which had to do with Reid. The last thing she expected him to do in that moment was the very thing he ended up doing.

He put his hand on the back of her neck pulled her to him and kissed her.


	7. First Kiss Be My Bad Boy

Be My Bad Boy

Melissa pulled away from Reid with a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because it was the only way I could think of to show you how I feel." Reid explaned taking her hand in his.

"Ok I am deffinetly dreaming right now. I was working on my room and feel asleep and now I'm dreaming about you again." Melissa rambled not thinking that all this could be possible

"Dream about me alot?" Reid asked smirking

"What? No! God you're so full of yourself." Melissa said trying to act like it wasn't true.

"yea you do, you pretty much said it and being defencive like that just proves it even more." Reid said smirking, "Oh don't worry Lyssa I'm sure there are plenty of girls that dream about me."

"You know this is really making me start to hate you." Melissa said turning and starting to walk away. While Reid pulled her back around by her elbow.

"Hold on, you know I'm not serious. You don't need to walk away." Reid said letting go of her eblow and looking right into her eyes.

"Yea I know, but still I heard about what your rep was like while I was gone." Melissa said raising her perfectly shaped eye brow at him.

"Yea ok that may be true, but no one has ment anything to me. No one since you." Reid said running his hand up and down her arm.

"Reid, becauseful wher you talk about that, no one here knows about it." Melissa said.

"I know your brother would have kicked my ass if he ever found out I was your first kiss."Reid said smirking back at the memory.

"True but that was a long time ago, I thought that it didn't really matter to you anymore." Melissa said looking down to the floor

"Hey, look at me." Reid moved his hand to pull her head up to look at him, "what happened between us will always mean more to me then what ever happened between all of those other girls combind."

" ok, I'll take that as a complement." Melissa said a little unsure what to think about that, m ost of the other girls Reid had been with didn't mean anything to him or very little.

"Well it is. I know that I only kissed you the one time back then but it was your first kiss." Reid said

"I know it was, I never denied that. But I must say you deffinetly got a lot better at that." Meliisa joked with a certain sparkle in her eye.

"Oh really" Reid said with an eye brow raised as he then started poking her sides knowing that was one of Melissa's week spots. " I guess I could say the same about you" Reid added smirking then starting to lean in again.

"Reid you in here?" Tyler called from the hallway. Melissa and Reid quickly jumped away from eachother just before he walked into the room.

"Whats up baby boy?" Reid asked

"Nothing everyone was wondering what the hell was taking you so long with those drinks. Hey MJ you gonna come and hang out with us?" Tyler replied and asked Melissa seeing her standing there with Reid.

"Yea sure, I'm just going to help Reid get those drinks and we'll be along in a minuet."Melissa said

"Alright well hurry it up everyone is getting pretty impatient." Tyler said leaving the room to head back to the den.

"Ok now we can finish this discusion." Melissa said turning back to Reid.

"What else is there to discuss about it. I kissed you you dream about me end of story." Reid said trying to make a slight joke to change the subject.

"You never really finished answering my question before why did you do it?" Melissa asked again.

"Are you eally gonna make me say it, you know how I feel about you." Reid said

"Well maybe I just want to hear you say it." Melissa said moving towards him.

"Say what?" Reid asked smirking and moving closer to her

"You know exactly what I mean. I know you do so don't pretend that you don't." Melissa shot back raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you already know it why do I need to say it? And besides if you want me to say it so bad why don't you say it first." Reid asked smirking

"Because I'm not going to say it until you say it." Melissa shot back smirking herself

"Well then I guess we'll eather both have to say it, or we could jsut show it." He said getting a mischevious look in his eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Melissa asked.

"I mean this." Reid told her pulling her into him and kissing her.

Melissa instantly responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck while one of his went into her hair and the other went around her waist.

Five minutes later they finally pulled away from eachother both out of breath. Reid gently layed his head against hers. Melissa still had her eyes closed and was lightly smiling.

"We need to get to the den, everyone will be wondering where we are." Melissa said, "and I don't really want my brother sending a search party looking for us." she joked.

"Yea he'd kill me for this." Reid admitted.

Reid went over to the stainless steel frigde to get a bunch of cokes for everyone back in the den, as well as himself and Melissa. Melissa went to one of the cubbords and grabbed a bag of chips. After getting all of there stuff they walked downstairs to the den where all of the others were waiting for them to watch the movie.

"So what are we watching?" Melissa asked sitting in one of the large comphy chair near Reid.

They were seated across from a small loveseat where her brother and Sarah were sitting, in the middle was a large sofa that Kate and Pouge were cuddling on. There was also another chair on the other side of Reid where Tyler was sitting.

"We're watching the fantastic four." Caleb told her once everyone was all settled and ready to watch the movie.

By the time the movie was over it was time for dinner which consisted of ribs, rice, and ceaser salade. After dinner and watching another movie everyone had to head back to the dorms since they had to be back by the dorm weeknight curfure if they were going to get back without having to sneak back in.

"Hey Baby boy I'm gonna ride back with Lyssa." Reid said as tehy walked out to the cars.

"Whatever Reid I'll see you back at the dorm then." Tyler said getting into his hummer and taking off, he was happy that he actually got to drive without having to fight with Reid about it for once.

(With Melissa and Reid)

"So what are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?" Reid questioned.

"Nothing special, why you asking me out?" Melissa asked slightly smirking.

"Maybe, but I kinda don't want your brother knowing he may over react and try to kick my ass again." Reid said.

"Yea ok thats fine." Melissa said pulling into the school parking lot.

"Hey I'll walk you to your dorm." Reid said once they got out of the car.

"Wow Reid Garwin walking me to my dorm, I fell honored."Melissa joked

"yea well you should, you get an actual date tomorrow too." Reid joked back smirking.

"Well heres my room." Melissa said once they reached her room.

"So this is where it is. Well I'll see you in the morning I guess, and call me if anything happens like last night." Reid told her looking into her eyes.

"I will don't worry." Melissa said

Reid leaned down and kissed her lightly before leaving to go back to his own dorm for the night where Tyler was already inside getting ready for bed.

_A.N. Sorry its been so long since my last updat, its been a long few months. I had exams to study for and I just graduated high school. And since that I had to go to my Grandparents 50th annaversery party and drove with my mom to her place in California from Winnipeg. But since I'm finished school I should be able to update a lot more_

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	8. nightmare secrets

Love Story

Later that night Melissa was back in her dorm trying to sleep so she would have enough energy for her first day of classes at Spencer.

Once she fell alseep she found herself dreaming of Reid, she drempt of what would happen if Caleb were to accept them having a relationship and if he were to to truely be happy for them. All of the sudden she found her dream changing into a horred nightmare.

_(In the dream)_

"_hello?" Melissa called out, she was standing alone in the poring rain outside of what looked like her families first colony house. She had seen it once with her father while he was still alive when she was a child._

"_Well I have to say if I knew about a prety little thing like you sooner I never would have tried to use Sarah to get to Caleb. I would have gone straight for the pressious baby sister." Melissa turned around at the evil sounding voice. Standing there was a man, he had an evil grin on his face and looked to be in his late 20's._

"_Who are you?" She asked him_

"_Chase Collins and you should probably know, your dear brother and his friends tried to kill me."he said _

"_What? Thats not possible. Caleb, Reid, Pouge, and Tyler would never do that." Melissa said not believing it._

"_Well they did!" Chase yelled back while his eyes turned black._

"_Oh my God whats going on with your eyes?" Melissa asked in fear._

"_OH! HA! Thats perfect! They never even told you about the covenant? Or how your father really died?" Chase said smirking_

"_What are you talking about?" Melissa asked_

"_Your brother and his pathetic little friends are warlocks, and your daddy dearest died a few months ago also because of your brother." He said laughing evilly_

"_No your lying, Caleb wouldn't, They wouldn't keep something like that from me. Its not true. It can't be"_

_(end of dream)_

Melissa sat up in bed with a scream. She found herself in tears at the very thought of her dream. She picked up her phone off of the bedside table and called the first person she could think of.

"Hello?" a sleepy Reid answered

"Reid." Melissa said still crying.

"What is it?whats wrong?" Reid asked now in a panic

"I just had this horrible dream. There was this guy there and his eyes were black and he said all of this stuff about you and the guys." Melissa explained.

"Hang on I'll be there right away." Reid said hanging up.

(With Reid)

After hanging up from Melissa's call he woke up Tyler and told him everything and had him call Pouge and Caleb to let them know about what happened. Then he used to get outside of Melissa's room , he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she did she imedetly flung herself into his arms.

(Melissa)

After opening the door to find Reid there she rushed into his arms and started crying. She was so shaken up by the dreams that she just wanted something else to think about in that moment.

"Hey calm down its gonna be ok, it was just a dream." Reid said walking her back into the room and over to her bed, then he laid down on the bed still holding her and trying to comfort her.

"It was so real, and the things he said." Melissa said quitely

"Who? What did he say?" Reid asked

"He said his name was Chase Collins, and he said that Caleb tryed to kill him. He also talked about my father, he said that my father wasn't really dead until recently and he died because of Caleb." Melissa explained

Melissa still had her head burried in Reids chest so she wasn't able to see the looks of anger and fear cross Reids face at the mention of Chase.

"Thats messed up." Reid said not knowing what to tell her. He knew he couldn't say anything about the covenant or Chase or her father.

"And the part that really freaked me out was that it all seemed so real. But I know stuff like that couldn't really happen. I know you guys would never keep anything that important from me and I know Caleb would never be able to kill anyone." Melissa said

"Yea Caleb would never hurt an innocent person for the life of himself. And the rest of us would never do anything to purposely hurt you." Reid said carefully choosing his words. He knew that he couldn't tell Melissa the truth but that didn't mean that he had to completly lie to her eather.

"Thanks I think I really needed to hear that." Melissa said half asleep with her head reasting comfortably on Reids chest as he gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Will you stay here with me?" Melissa asked

"Yea babe no problem." Reid replied and within minuets they were both fast asleep.

(Next morning)

Reid woke up to find Melissa still asleep on his chest. It was saturday so they didn't have to worry about going to class or being anywhere early. He just laid there watching her rest, he noticed how peaceful Melissa looked in her sleep.

He couldn't help but begin to feel guilty about everything they were hiding from her. He knew it would kill her to learn that they hid so much from her. If she did she probably would never speek to any of them again. But they never wanted to hurt her, they were trying to protect her from becoming a target like Sarah had been made when she first came to Spencer and ended up with Caleb.

He felt Melissa slowly start to stur on his chest. She tightened her arms around him and nussled her head further into his chest.

"Lyssa you awake?" Reid asked quietly.

"Yea. But I really don't want to get up right now." Melissa said smiling and looking up at Reid with her chin resting on his chest.

"I'm fine with that. I'm pretty comfy. But there is a price to lay on my chest." He said smirking

"Oh and what would that be?" Melissa asked already knowing what it would be.

"a kiss" He replied

"Oh well I think I can handle that." Melissa told him.

They both leanded in and met in a light kiss. Slowly the kiss became more passionate and turned into to a full on make out session. Just as Reids hand began creeping up Melissa's shirt his cell phone started going off as well as hers. He pulled away with a grown and went to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, how's Melissa doing?" He heard Tyler on the other end

"Shes fine now. We just got up a little while ago."Reid replied.

"Ok, well everyone was wondering if you wanted to go to brunch." Tyler questioned.

"Everyone meaning?" Reid asked

"Well it was Kate and Sarah's idea since Mj just got back and they told Caleb and Pouge who called me so now I'm calling you." Tyler explaied.

"Alright well we'll be there." Reid said

"K see ya later man." Tyler said hanging up

Reid hung up and went back over to the bed where Melissa was stilll on the phone with Caleb.

"Yea I'm fine Caleb, yea I know, ok , yea I'll see you then." Melissa said and hung up.

"So we're suppose to meet everyone for brunch." Reid said falling back on the bed beside her.

"Yea I know Caleb mentioned it to me. He also said that he was worried when Tyler called him about my dream last night." Melissa said giving Reid a look.

"Well I had to tell Tyler, when you called it woke him up to and then he asked where I was going. Its not my falt that they worry too much." Reid said playing it off like it wasn't a big deal

"Yea I guess your right. But I'm kicking you out now."Melissa said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Why would you want to do that?" Reid asked faking being hurt.

"Because I need to get ready and if your here thats not going to happen. So bye." Melissa said kissing him lightly

"Bye" Reid said kissing her again and heading out the door to get ready himself.

_A.n. Sorry its been so long since my last update. I have been babysitting like crazy and my ideas for this aswell as my others stories all decided to run away on me leaving me with no idea how to write this part. But here it is I hope you like it, I may need a few suggestions as to waht should happen next so HELP!!! please _

_xoxo blondieluver612_


	9. Diner Crush Secet Kiss

The Other Danvers Chapter 9

An hour later Melissa was in her car on the way to Denny's. By the time everyone got there and was ready to order they already were serving the lunch menu. They were seated at a large table the order was Caleb, Melissa, Reid , Tyler, Pouge , Kate and Sarah. They were all looking through menus when the waiter came up to take there drink orders.

"Hi welcome to Denny's my name is Mark can I offer you something to drink before I take your orders?" He asked.

"Yea I'll take a coke" Caleb said

"Iced tea" Sarah said

"Same for me"Kate said refuring to Sarah's order

"Coke"Pogue said

"Same" Tyler said

"I'll take a coke too." Reid said

"And I'll take a Dr. Pepper please" Melissa said.

"Allright I'll be right back with your drinks." Mark said walking into the back to get there drinks.

While he was gone they all looked over there menu's trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. There were an assortment of burgers, chicken, soups, and salade avalable to eat. Once they had all decided it was shortly after that Mark came back with there drinks.

"Ok so what can I get for you?" Mark asked the group, the whole time he was standing there Reid couldn't help but notice the way he was watching Melissa.

"Melissa did you see how the waiter was totally checking you out?" Sarah asked after Mark had left taking there orders into the kitchen.

"You deffinetly have to give him your number before we leave." Kate added

Reid was seething at what the girls were saying and was doing everything he could think of not to stand up and yell that she couldn't give the loser waiter her number because she was already taken.

"No guys, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I just got out of one and I'm not looking to start anything up yet." Melissa lied

"Well its not like you have to marry the guy, what would one dinner hurt." Sarah said.

"Sarah, if Melissa doesn't want to go out with the guy don't force her to." Caleb said, he wasn't into the idea of his sister dating at all so anything he could do to keep her away from interested guys he would do.

"Allright but it still wouldn't hurt to atleast give him your number" Sarah finished.

Melissa looked around at the others too get an idea of what they all thought about this. When she looked at Reid sitting beside her she could see his hands in tight fists at his side.

"No I really don't think so. I'm not at all intersted right now in dating at someone who I would be picking up in a restaurant." Melissa said finishing the discussion.

"Allright." Sarah said, " I just thought it might be nice for you to get out and maybe have a chance to meet someone."

"Thank you for that Sarah but I do get out and have fun. I'm just not interested in dating right now." Melissa said.

MRMRMRMR

Later that evening Melissa was in her Dorm getting ready to head to a party at the dells with the everyone. For her outfit she picked out a pair of fitted jeans that in her opinion made her butt look great, a halter top that was a light brown color with pink and cream colored lotus flowers all over it, over that she had her fitted leather jacket and under her jeans she had her black boots that went up to her mid calf.

She heard a knock and the door and opened it to find Reid standing there. Melissa had decided to ride over to the dells with him and Tyler since it had been years since she had last been there. When she was younger sometimes Melissa, her brother and the other sons would go and hang out at the cliffs.

"Hey babe, looking awesome." Reid said walking into the room.

"Thanks hun, you don't look so bad yourself." Melissa said closing the door and turning to lean against it.

Rie walked over to her at the door and leaned in and kissed her. Melissa ended up pressed against the door with the two of them in a heavy make out session when Reids phone went off.

"Why do people always seem to call when I'm kissing you?" Reid asked pulling away to answer the phone.

"bad timing?" Melissa joked, "Who is it anyway?" she asked

"Its baby boy" Reid said answering

"Hey baby boy whats up?" Reid said into the phone

"Yea we're on our way I jsut got to her room." Reid said after listening to what Tyler said.

"Ok see yea soon." Reid said hanging up

"So I guess we have to get going?" Melissa said.

"Yea baby boy is waiting for us out at the car." Reid said reaching to open the door.

Once they got into the hall Melissa grabbed Reids hand to stop him from walking. He turned back to look at why she had stoped walking only to have her reach up and kiss him putting her hand on his neck while his went to her waist, then they continued to walk down to the car.

Unknown to them there were two pairs of eyes that had just seen what had happened between the two of them.

_A.N. Sorry its been so long since my last actual update. I got stuck on what to write next and then it was also the holiday's. But I just want to say I hope that everyone had a merry christmas and a happy new year!!!! I promise that I will try and get more chapters up aswell. Oh also please check out the poll I posted on my page thank you!_

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	10. Enemy Confrentation

The Other Danvers Chapter 10

Melissa, Reid, and Tyler got to the dells about 20 minutes after leaving campus. Once they got out of the car they split up. Melissa went off to go join the party and find Sarah and Kate while Reid and Tyler went to join Pouge and Caleb.

Melissa was walking through the large crowd of people all drinking and dancing to the blaring music that was playing. She spoted Sarah and Kate standing a few feet away, they hadn't seen her yet so she went to join them when she felt someone grab her arm. Melissa turned to see Aaron had been the one to grab her arm.

"What do you want Abbot?" Melissa sneered.

"Now now little Danvers is that anyway to talk to someone." Aaron said back smirking as he said it.

"Well a person no but you deffinetly." Melissa said glaring at him.

"Well you might want to think about that, I happen to know a little secret you wouldn't want your big brother to find out about." Abbot said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Aaron." Melissa denied.

"I'm talking about you and Garwin making out in the hallway earlier. I bet your brother has no idea that you're screwing around with one of his friends behind his back. Especally the one known for being a womanizer." Aaron said acting all proud of himself.

"Yea, well how are you going to prove it." Melissa said trying to get her arm out of his grip.

"I managed to get a picture of it. So if things don't go to my liking I may just have to show big brother this picture." Aaron said smugly

"Abbot there are 2 things you need to know about me. One is that I hate being threatened and the other is I am not someone you want to mess with." Melissa said darkly, " I would also apreceate it if you would let go of my arm."

Aaron harshly let go of Melissa's arm pushing her away lightly while he did it. Before she walked off she heard him wisper don't for get to tell your boyfriend what we talked about here. She walked over to Sarah and Kate. Shortly after they noticed the guys approaching.

"Hey baby." Sarah and Kate said to there boyfriends.

"Hey guys" Melissa said giving Caleb a hug after he let go of Sarah.

They all stood around and talked for a while. Melissa wasn't playing clsoe attention to the conversation she was busy thinking of how she was going to get Reid alone to warn him that Arron knew about what was going on between them.

"Hey I think I'm going to go get a drink I'm feeling kinda thirsty." Melissa said turning to walk away. "Oh! I forgot Reid the girl you were with earlier told me to tell you she needs to talk to you." Melissa said before walking off.

"Well if a lady becons me I must be going see ya later." Reid said walking off with a smirk on his face.

Once Reid was far enough away he called Melissa to find out where she had gone. She was waiting for him just beond the enterance to the woods.

"Hey baby whats up?" Reid asked in a worried tone when he saw the look on her face.

"Its Aaron, he knows about us." Melissa explained

"What? How?" Reid asked

"He said that he saw us earlier in the dorm hallway just before the party. He also said that he took a picture so that he could prove it. Also that if we gave him any trouble or pissed him off he would go to Caleb." Melissa said almost in tears.

"Hey relax its gonna be ok. I'll think of a way to fix this I promise." Reid said pulling her into his arms

"I'm just worried about what Caleb would do if he fould out. I don't care if everyone else knows." Melissa told him.

"well I'm gonna head back over to the group. Its gonna look weird if I'm gone to long. But you should probably really grab that drink before heading back." Reid said

"Yea you're right. I'll just say there was a huge line of people wanting drinks, or that I ran into someone." Melissa said.

"Ok well I'll see you back with the group." Reid said and kissed her lightly.

"See you in a few." Melissa replied.

They both went off into different directions. Melissa went off to get her drink and then quickly made her way back to the others.

"Where have you been?" Caleb asked.

" There was a long line up when I got to the drinks plus I wasn't sure what I wanted and I ran into someone from one of my classes." Melissa explained

"Ok fine. I was just worried that you weren't back yet. I mean even Reid got back from talking to that girl before you." Caleb said motioining to Reid who was standing a few feet away.

"Well that doesn't suprise me, I think the girl was just looking for another hookup with Reid and he wasn't interested, it really doesn't take that long to talk to someone about that." Melissa said.

"Yea I guess you're right. Hey are you staying at the dorm or coming home tonight?" Caleb asked

"Staying at the dorm. I really don't want to see mom drunk like that, its just too hard to see that and know that there isn't anything I can do about it." Melissa explained.

"I know what you mean. Well Sarah and I are gonna get going already she's not feeling well so I'm gonna take her back to the dorm and head on home after that." Caleb said

"Ok, well I'll see you Monday then." Melissa said giving her brother a hug.

Shortly after Caleb and Sarah left the announcment came that the police were on the way and everyone had to get out. Pouge and Kate took his bike while Tyler, Reid and Melissa went back to the Hummer.

"So you guys wanna tell me whats really going on?" Tyler said once they got on the road.

"What do you mean baby boy?" Reid asked

"With the two of you, the other night at the Danver's you were acting weird and I know that you weren't with a girl earlier tonight before the party Reid. So what is going on?" Tyler pressed the matter

"Ok we'll tell you but you can't say a word to anyone especally my brother." Melissa said looking from Reid to Tyler through the rear view mirror.

"So what is it?" Tyler said getting sick of waiting.

"We're together, and apparently Abbot knows and wants to use it against us." Reid said.

"Seriously, well I wasn't expecting that. But what are you gonna do about Abbot?" Tyler said still a little in shock.

"We're not sure what we're gonna do about him but we have to think of something fast before he really starts to take advantage of the situation." Melissa said.

_A.N well finally got the new chapter up. I actually wrote this one pretty fast, it only took me two days to finish. I would write more but this writting program gives my computer a lot of problems and sometimes just flat out quits.I really don't think this is the best chapter it was more of a way to add another obsticle into the relationship between Reid and Melissa and now Tyler knows YAY!... Just remember there is still someone else who knows, I just haven't decided who yet if you have an idea of who it should be feel free to let me know._

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	11. Dirty Little Secret

The Other Danvers Chapter 11

The next day Melissa decided that she would go to the cemetary to visit her fathers grave. On her way she stoped at a local flower shop to pick up something to take with her to the grave.

Shortly after she finally at the cemetary and went to find the grave. Once she got there she put the flowers in the flower holder on the side of the headstone And the sat down off to the side.

"Hey dad." she started, " Its been a long time since I was last here hasn't it. Well I'm really not sure what it is I should be saying. I mean I've never been here before, I miss you a lot over the past few years. You know when I was younger I always felt like I was closest with you and Caleb was with mom. I always found it easier to talk to you then her. There were so many times during the pat few years since you died that I wish I could talk to you. There has been a lot that has gone on in my life and Ijust felt like there was no one that I could really talk to because they wouldn't be able to understand. It almost felt like I had no one ther at times." Melissa said crying over all of her burried emotion towards her father and her family.

"Oh well isn't that just so sad," Melissa heard from behind her. "And to think that even he lied to you."

Melissa turned to find a guy who looked to be about 25 years old staning there. He had blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, and a thin hint of a beard. He had a look in his eyes that told Melissa that he was deffinetly up to something.

"Who are you? What are you going on about?" Melissa asked in a angry tone showing her agrivation.

"I'm talking about how your father really died. Not to mention that he only died a few months ago now. Basically everyone in your life here knew about it and lied to you about that. As for my name its Collin Jameson." He said.

" Allright 'Jason' if you are who you say you are how do you know all of this about my family?" Melissa asked with a tone of anger and skepticism.

"Yea I should have figured that you wouldn't believe me when I told you the truth. I mean why would you believe a stranger over your family and friends." Collin said with a smirk

"I'm not going to listen to another word from you. Get away from me and stay away not to mention my friends and family." Melissa said angrly before turning to walk away.

"Don't you mean family friends and boyfriend?" Collin asked from behind her.

Melissa just kept on walking away. She got into her car and once she was ther she decided to go and find Reid. She drove around town looking for a while. Eventually she found Tylers Hummer parked at Nicky's along with Reid's Dodge Ram 1500.

Melissa pulled into the parking lot leaving her car right by their's. She walked inside and found them fast thanks to the fact that it was early and the place was fairly dead. She rushed over to Reid and threw herself into his arms and started crying over what Collin had said to her.

"Melissa? Whats going on? What happened?" Reid questined

"I went to the cemitary to visit my father, then this guy showed up and started talking about how my dad and everyone lied to me. He started talking about how dad had only been dead a few months and my whole life had been full of lies." Melissa said still in tears.a

"Did this guy give you a name?" Reid asked seething

"Yea he said his name was Collin Jameson." Melissa said finally starting to calm down now that she was with Reid.

"Ok, listen I need to go make a phone call really quick will you be ok here with baby boy for a few minutes while I'm gone?" Reid asked not really wanting to leave her.

"Yea I guess, but when you get back can we just get out of here? I don't really feel like being around to manby people at the moment." Melissa asked.

"Yea sure babe its not a problem just let me go do this, I should be right back. I promise it won't take long." Reid said placing a soft kiss on her head before walking away.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked

"Yea I think I'll be just fine. I mean I know that the jerk was just trying to get into my head. But he kinda did. I tried not to let him but I couldn't really help it." Melissa explained.

"Its a good thing you know that because it means he didn't really get to you that much. All he really wanted was to get a rise out of you. But you also didn't buy into it which is good because that isn't giving him what he wants." Tyler said.

"Wow Ty when did you get so insightful?" Melissa asked in a joking manner

"Yea I'm pretty good with stuff like that. I don't know why I've always been pretty good at helping people figure out whats going on when things get pretty crazy and help them work through there problems." Tyler explained

"Well if I ever need more help I guess I know where to go." Melissa said jokinglyand they both started laughing

"Well it sounds like someone is feeling a lot better" They herd Reid say from behind

"Yea Tyler was helping me look at things from a differnt way and get my mind off of it." Melissa said moving to hug Reid.

"Good I'm glad to hear that, I just hate seeing you upset." Reid said "So are we gonna get out of here?"

"Yea, where are we going anyway?" Melissa asked.

"Wherever you want, it makes no difference to me. We could go to the dorms or to the dells , or to your place, or to mine." Reid told her as they got into his truck.

"Wait what about my car." Melissa asked moving to open the door

"I grabbed your keys out of your pocket before we left and gave them to Tyler he's probably going to have Kate drive it home for you." Reid said starting the truck.

"Oh well allright then. So how about we go to my dorm. I don't feel like being around to many people at the moment." Melissa explaned

"Thats fine with me, its like I said babe we'll go wherever you want to right now it doesn't really make much of a difference to me."

"So I'm guessing it was Caleb you called?" Melissa asked already knowing the anwer.

"Yea I did. I'm sorry if you mad about it but I just thought that with him being your brother that he should know whats going on." Reid explained.

"No its fine I mean he would have found out anyway especially with there being class tomorrow." Melissa said.

"Yea I guess thats true. Honestly I was a little worried that you would be upset at me for doing that." Reid told her slightly embarassed.

Melissa didn't feel like being alone so Reid went with Melissa went her dorm where they settled down on her bed to watch Spider-Man. But by the time the movie was over the had both fell asleep. Melissa everntually woke up at 3:00 to find the tv still on and Reid still there with her.

"Reid" Melissa wisperd only getting a slight moan from him.

"Reid" Melissa tried again this time slightly louder.

"What?" Reid answered half asleep.

"Its 3 in the morning we fell alseep. Come on you need to go Caleb is probably going to be here first thing in the morning to check on me. If he sees you here he'll freak." Melissa explained sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Damn I hate when you're right about stuff like that." Reid said getting up.

"I know I wish you could stay." Melissa said hugging him.

"So do I babe, but your brother will kill me if he finds out about this." Reid said before kissing her

After Reid left Melissa went back to bed and didn't wake again until her alarm went off. She got up and went to her closet to get one of the uniforms she had gotten a few days before and went to take a shower and get ready for class in her bathroom which wa part if her dorm.

By the time she was just finishing with her make up there was a knock on her door. She went to answer and found Caleb standing there.

"Hey, morning whats up?" Melissa asked moving to let him inside

"Not to much I just wanted to check on you. You know make sure that you were fine. I was really worried about you after Ried called me last night and told me what you had said happened."Caleb explained " The only thing I didn't get was why it was Reid you went to about this."

"Well I wasn't ready to talk to you or mother about it, I knew Pouge was busy with Kate last night anad Tyler was at Nicky's with Reid." Melissa said covering.

"Well I guess that makes sence. But if anything else like this happens I want you to gcome to me first got it? I mean I'm glad that you still went to the guys but come to me first ok?" Caleb asked.

"Allright I just sometimes need to talk to someone outside of the family and last night was just one of thosee times." Melissa explained.

"Ok well since I'm here how about I walk down to t class with you?" Caleb asked.

"Yea sure. Just give me a few minutes to finish getting ready." melissa said walking back into the bathroom.

Once Melissa walked into the bathroom Caleb said down on the bed and turned on the tv. He was looking for the remot to change the channel and found it on the floor. But beside it he found a orange hoddie and black beannie both belonging to Reid.

_Finally got this done. Sorry its been such a long time since I last posted. My computer got a virus and I had to send it a while and then I just was having trouble getting aruond to finally getting this chapter up since I have been going through a lot recently. Hopefully I write the next chapter adn get it up soon._

_Xoxo blondieluver612_


	12. My First Kiss

The Other Danvers Chapter 12.

_I do not in anyway own the covenant, I only have the movie on dvd._

Melissa came back out of the bathrrom to find Caleb standing there holding both the beannie and hoddie in his hands. He had a look on his face that Melissa read as both anger and questioning.

"What the hell is this?" Caleb asked the anger showing in his voice as he held the items out for his sister to see.

Melissa was so in shock over Caleb finding them in her dorm that she didn't even know what to try and say about it. Let alone try and come up with a good reason for them to be in her dorm.

"Fine if you don't know maybe Reid does since these belong to him. But believe be if what I think is going on turns out true I'll kill him." Caleb said before storming out in the direction of Reid and Tylers dorm room.

"Caleb stop you're over reacting." Melissa argued running after her older brother.

Within three minutes both Danvers children were outside Tyler and Reid's dorm and Caleb was banging on the door.

Tyler answered the door already dressed but still fixing his tie.

"Caleb whats going on?" Tyler asked seeing the look on Calebs face.

"Where's your roommate?" Caleb asked ignoring the question and walking into the room not seeing Reid there.

"He went to the bathroom, he should be back any second why did something happen?" Tyler asked worried that something had happened or someone was hurt.

"Well then I'll just haver to wait for him to get back. Caleb said sitting over at one of the desks in the room.

That was when Tyler noticed that Caleb had Reids beannie and orange hoddie in his hands and with Melissa being there with him with a almost afraid look on her face he guessed that Caleb must have somehow found out about Reid and Melissa being together.

Reid walked into the room seeing not only Tyler there but Caleb and Melissa in the room got him almost worried seeing a worried or angry look on all of there faces.

"Whats going on?" Reid asked.

"Thats what I'd like to know. I found these in Melissa's dorm room care to tell me something about that." Caleb said throwing the hat and sweater on Reids bed.

"Oh so you didn't tell him." Tyler accidently said out loud.

"Didn't tell me what." Caleb demanded looking not at Tyler but at Reid then Melissa then back to Reid.

"Well I guess we might as well just tell you the truth." Melissa said moving forward with a guilty look in her face.

"What would that be?" Caleb asked looking right at his sister.

"Well Reid and I have been together for the past little while since shortly after I got back." Melissa said looking down towards the ground.

"Why would you keep something like that from me?" Caleb asked

"Well because I know that you and he fight all the time and your my big brother and are really protective of me. I knew that if I told you that you would majorly over react." Melissa said still looking extremly sad knowing that her brother wouldn't understand how she felt.

"Yea with good reason. This is Reid we're talking about Melissa! He doesn't have serious relationships he just uses girls and as soon as he finishes with them h hangs them out to dry and goes off to find the next one!" Caleb all but yelled in anger.

"Don't go there Caleb I don't care about what he's done in the past! I've had feelings for him since long before I left for California. In fact he was actually my frist kiss and we probably woul have been together and none of that would have even happened if I had been here. I only didn't say anything because I knew he was one of your best friends and I didn't want to get into the middle of your friendship with him or the other guys." Melissa yelled back at her brother.

"I can't do this right now. If I stay here I'm really going to say something I regret. So I', just gonna leave and take some time to cool off." Caleb said before storming out of the room.

After Caleb leaving the three left in the room all stayed silent for the nect few minutes just adjusting to what Caleb had said. Melissa moved to sit at the desk on Reids side of the room since he has moved to sit on his bed and Tyler was sitting as his desk.

"Well that deffinetly went well." Reid said sarcasticly.

"Reid don't start. Today is already gonna suck and I'm really not in the mood for sarcasum." Melissa said still upset over everything that had just happened.

"I know I'm sorry. The only thing I don't get is how my hat and hoddie got back into your room. I was wearing them both last night when I came back to the dorm because it was really cold out." Reid explained

"Yea that's true because I remember making a comment about him having hat hair when he took off his beannie." Tyler said smirking at the memory of last night.

"Well how does that make sence, you wore them back here last night but somehow they magically end up in my dorm this morning?" Melissa asked not understanding or seeing the looks on both the faces of Reid and Tyler when she mentioned the word magic.

"Yea its weird isn't it. Well whatever it's getting late we better be getting to class before it gets to be to late." Reid said changing the subject.

"Since when do you worry about class?" Melissa said giving Reid a questioning look.

"Sine your brother is already wanting to kill me. I figure its best not to piss him off anymore for the next while." Reid explained as they started to walk out of the room and towards the the English building since they all had english.

For the rest of the morning Melissa would try to catch Caleb between classes and even attemped to text him a few times. By the time lunch came around she was starting to worry about it.

"Hey Tyler have you seen Caleb?" Melissa asked walking into the calfetira seeing him getting his food.

"No not since math but even then he had a pissed look on his face and didn't say anything to me." Tyler explained.

"Yea I know what you mean. I've been texting and trying to catch him all morning but hes been avoiding me."Melissa said sadly.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure that he just needs some time and then everything will be fine." Tyler told her reasuringly.

"I hope so but I have to go. Apparently they need to see me in the provosts office for some reason, I just wanted to talk to you first." Melissa explained.

"All right well I guess I'll see you later then." Tyler said paying for his food.

"Bye see ya later." Melissa said before they parted ways with Tyler going to find Reid and Melissa walking to the exit.

Out in the hallway Melissa bumped into someone causing them both to fall and drop there bags and the guy involved to drop all the papers he was holding.

"Oh I'm so Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"Here let me help you with those." Melissa said helping him pick up the papers. She looked at him and noticed that he was kinda cute but had nothing on Reid.

"No it was my falt. I'm Chase Collins." He said holding out his hand.

"Melissa Danvers, listen I would help you more with the rest of this but I have to get to the office." Melissa said standing and moving to walk away from him.

"It was nice meeting you Chase." She turned back adding.

"You too Melissa." Chase added once she was walking away.

What Melissa didn't see was his eyes turn black once she had walked away and the next thing she knew her whole world had gone black and she felt like she was floating.

_A.N. I'm so sorry its been so long since the last chapter of this story was posted. I lost my insperation for it and I feel like no one is reading this. So if you read please review. I don't want to be a author who won't update untill I get x amout of reviews but no reviews make me feel like no one reads this. So please review! oh and the pics are on my page _

_xoxo Blondieluver612_


	13. Jar of Hearts

_Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects_

Melissa awoke to find herself laying on a lumpy uncomfortable cot in a tiny dark room. There was a tiny amount of light coming into the room from the window that was boarded up from the outside.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Melissa called out into the darkness.

A few moments after the door burst open streaming light into the room effectively blinding Melissa for a minute.

"Well finally awake I see, I must say you were certainly out longer then I expected you to be. I was starting to get bored to be honest." The stranger said walking farther into the room so she could see his face. She recognized him as the guy who she had bumped into in the hall at school.

"Who are you? What the hell am I doing here?" Melissa asked in a groggy tone since she was still coming out of being unconscious.

"Right I would imagine that you're still kinda groggy, well just to refresh your memory I'm Chase Collins." He told her with a dark look on his face.

"What do you want with me anyway? Why did you bring me here?" Melissa asked starting to get angry.

"Oh honey don't be so vain, do you honestly think this is about you at all?" Chase sneered.

"Then who?" Melissa asked before it hit her, "Reid"

"Well not just your little boyfriend but you brother and the other Sons of Ipswich too." Chase explained with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you even want with them, they never did anything to you!" Melissa all but yelled at him.

"You really don't know do you?" Chase asked before adding, "That makes this so much better."

"What are you even talking about? And could you try and explain it without sounding crazy." Melissa asked sarcastically.

"Well this is fun for me. I'm sure that you know the old stories of the families, the whole history of witchcraft and what not. Well the thing is that it's all true sweetheart. The whole story about the families and the powers being passed down from generation to generation by the oldest male heir. Oh and before you start thinking I'm lying because there is no way I could know this its because I'm from the Putnam line and have power of my own." Chase told her with an evil smirk.

Melissa blinked a few times before she just burst out laughing. She laughed because of how ridiculous the whole idea of the power sounded.

"You do know how crazy you sound right now don't you?" Melissa asked raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you worry sweetheart I can prove it." Chase said before making his eyes flame over.

"Ok I get it, but what does it have to do with anything." Melissa said trying to be brave.

"All right then back to the story. So the powers we have don't come without consequence, when you use the powers it speeds up the ageing process. In fact if I'm not mistaken that is what really happened to your father when you were 12, he went and got addicted to the power so he and your mom just decided to tell everyone that he had died. Also before I forget I'll give you a few more facts about the powers. I already told you about the ageing and you're probably thinking why use if you'll lose your life but the thing is it's highly addictive. Second of all if you give your power to someone else it kills you because the power is tied to your life. Actually if I' not mistake that's how your dad really died, I was trying to take your brothers power and to help him your dad give Caleb his power." Chase said gloating.

At this point Melissa was just in tears. It was hitting her about everything that so much of what she had grown up knowing had been revolved around a series of lies to hide the truth from her. But worst of all those lies had come from the people she was suppose to be able to trust the most.

"They would never hide something like that from me." Melissa said trying to deny it to both Chase and herself.

"No? Well they why do you honestly think they kept you away so long. I mean come on you look smarter then that." Chase taunted looking her up and down.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Melissa asked

"Actually I'm not going to be keeping you here at all, you see my whole goal in doing this was to mess with big brother and the other three. Well I think I have more then done that with what I've shared here with you today. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go call you're brother and tell him where to find you." Chase said before leaving the room.

***With the Sons***

"Have you heard anything yet?"Reid asked walking into the Danvers house.

"Reid for the millionth time no I haven't, I already told you I would let everyone know if something turned up." Caleb told him in an angry tone.

"Well sorry for caring about her, but we haven't heard anything since she disappeared yesterday and we all felt someone using. I just don't want to see anything happen to her." Reid said in a sad and frustrated tone.

"I now Reid and were doing everything we can to find her. But if it is Chase who is behind all this he isn't going to make it easy. We need to be smart if we are going to win this time." Caleb told him

Reid was about to reply when he was cut off by Caleb's cell phone going off. They both looked to where the phone was sitting on the table in front of Caleb and they both felt shock at seeing Melissa's name on the caller ID.

"Mel?" Caleb said quickly rushing to answer.

"No not exactly brother." Chase sneered into the phone.

"Chase what did you do with her?" Caleb asked clutching the phone tightly in his hand.

"Oh relax shes fine, in fact I'm gonna tell you where you can find her. She safe in the old Putnam colony house just south of town. Oh also before I forget don't worry about facing me yet, I'll be long gone by the time you get here." Chase said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he say? Is she alright?" Reid started questioning as soon as Caleb pulled the phone away from his ear.

"He told me where to find her." Caleb said looking from Reid back to his phone in confusion.

"What why the hell would we do that? Do you think it may be a trap?" Reid asked.

"It might be a trap, but this is my sister we're talking about here even if it is that's just a chance I'm willing to take. Call Pouge and Tyler to meet us there, Chase may be stronger then us individually but together we can take him if we have to." Caleb said as he got ready to leave.

As Caleb and Reid sped across town in the mustang Reid made the calls to the other 2 sons telling them to rush to meet them. They met up outside the house and seemed to find no sign of anyone being anywhere around. They looked around the main floor but couldn't find anyone. Since there were two more floors of the house they decided to split up and search the rest of the house.

*** With Melissa ***

Melissa was at the window trying in vain to push the boards off the window so that she could figure out where she was and hopefully escape.

Suddenly the room was filled with light causing Melissa to shy back into a corner thinking that it was Chase. All she was thinking was what could he want now.

"Lyssa? God you're ok." Reid's voice called out relieved as he walked towards her.

Reid walked up to her and without thinking just grabbed her in a tight hug which she returned still in shock of seeing him there. As quickly as her thoughts came back to her she pushed him away and backed up what little she could.

"Whats wrong? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Reid asked ambushing her with questions and reaching out for her.

"Is it all true? Everything about the powers? That my dad didn't die when everyone said he did?" Melissa asked trying to hold back her tears.

"What? who... Chase he told you all that." Reid said in realization.

"Yea Chase, he told me this big long crazy story about the power being real and addiction and my dad and him fighting Caleb. That all that was the real reason I got sent away to boarding school in California." Melissa said in a confused tone.

"Look we'll talk about all of this I promise, but first lets go find your brother he's here in the house. Once we're with him and Tyler and Pouge we can talk about this together since it concerns us all." Reid told her calmly holding out his hand for her to take.

Melissa hesitated for a second before finally taking Reids offered hand. She was still unsure of what to think but was smart enough to know that this was the only way she was going to get any answers. As much as she had seen from Chase she didn't believe at all that he had just told her the flat out truth.

"Hey I got her meet us by the front door." Reid said quickly into his phone as he lead Melissa to a large staircase.

"Melissa Thank God" Caleb said rushing over to them and grabbing his sister into a huge hug.

"Caleb, Chase told her about us." Reid told him in a somber voice.

Tyler and Pouge came rushing down the same set of stairs to join the other. Right away they could tell that something was wrong just looking at everyones faces.

"I wanna know what the hell is going on, and the full truth not what I've been led to believe or what that Chase guy told me." Melissa said looking at Caleb trying to contain her anger.

"Ok fine, I just want you to know that it was never suppose to come out like this. But yes it is true there are powers, the first born son receives them at 13 and fully matures at 18. But there is more to it its highly addictive, Chase the guy who took you also has powers like us but is older and already addicted to using. He already tried to take my power on my 18th birthday." Caleb explained.

"Is that what really happened to Dad?" Melissa asked trying to contain tears.

"Yes, He started to get really bad back when we were 12 before I even had my powers. For some reason he just couldn't handle it anymore. Mom and the other families started to notice the aging and decided since you wouldn't have powers they would keep you out of it by sending you to a boarding school in a different state and just saying that dad had died." Caleb said sadly.

"Did you know the whole time that dad was alive?" Melissa asked.

"No for a while until we turned 13 and learned everything about the powers. By then you were already gone and happy at your school in California. But things didn't get really bad until this past September when school started, that was when Chase made his first appearance since he knew I was about to ascend. Chase did everything he could to try and get my power he even used Kate, Pouge, and Sarah to make his point. We ended up facing off on my birthday, and well apparently mom went to see father and got him to will me his power so that I would have a chance against Chase." Caleb finished sadly thinking about what had happened.

"Thank you for being honest with me. But this is really a lot to take in its gonna take me a long time to process. I would appreciate if you guys would all give me the space I need to think right now." Melissa said though the tears that had begun to make their way down her face.

"Ok, I'll give you a ride back to the dorm and then whenever you're ready to talk you can call me anytime day or night." Caleb sad sadly.

Caleb and Melissa drove back to the dorms in complete silence neither knowing what to say. Once they arrived at the school Melissa got out of the car without a word and walked straight to her dorm stopping to only lock te door before curling up on her bed with a pillow and crying herself to sleep.

_A.N. Sorry its been such a long time since my last post I offer no excuses except a lack of inspiration and lots of stress._


	14. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Total Eclipse of the Heart- Bonnie Tyler

It had been over a week since the Chase incident. Melissa still had not spoken to her brother or the others. She didn't know what to think about all of it thought after school on Thursday she had found herself back at her fathers grave site. Now going there she couldn't help but wonder if they had somehow actually managed to bury him there or some other location leaving her talking to no one.

Melissa knew that on some level her family was trying to protect her but they went about it in the wrong way. She wished they had just been open and honest about everything. After thinking she knew it didn't change who the people who mattered most to her were. They had always been this she had just never known it.

It was Saturday afternoon the next week when she finally called Reid to come down to her dorm and see her. Once she called Reid it took him less then five minutes to get to her room. When he arrived he stood there banging on the door out of breath.

"Well that was quicker then I expected." Melissa said opening the door for him.

"Yea well I've spent the past week waiting for you to call. I wasn't about to waist anytime." Reid said moving into the room.

"Right sorry about that it's just been a lot to process. But I think that I finally know where I stand." Melissa said sitting on the bed.

"What have you figured out?" Reid asked moving to sit with her.

"That although the situation was handled very poorly they were trying to act in my best interest. The secrets and pushing me away was something they thought would be better. But with you guys the truth is that even though I have never known about this you have always had these powers and it doesn't do anything to change who you are." Melissa said looking at him.

"Honestly I was worried that you wouldn't want to be around us. Think we were freaks or something." Reid told her.

"Reid you guys were born with this there is nothing you can do about it. Besides with all of this you guys are not to blame its our parents. They should have thought about what they were going to say to me even when we were younger. They handled everything really poorly." Melissa said getting a little angry.

"Well I guess that covers that. But there is one more thing I would like to know right now." Reid said taking her hand.

"What would that be?" Melissa asked knowing where he was going.

"Where does this leave us and our relationship?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm not completely sure yet," Melissa started, "I know I want to be with you but I can't unless my brother and the others are going to be ok with us." Melissa explained.

"That's fine I mean when he found my stuff here the other week he looked like he was ready to kill me then and there. Besides I'm sure the last thing you want is more drama with him." Reid agreed.

"Exactly besides so much of my life up to this point has been based on a lie the last thing I want is to bring more lies in." Melissa said.

"Well I'm gonna do what I can to make that happen. I've almost lost you twice now I don't plan on letting that happen again. I want to make this work no matter what its gonna take." Reid told her.

"That's what I like about you, you've always done what you can to make my day better and try to bring out the best in me. But for now I think I need to go find my brother." Melissa said getting up still holding onto Reids hand.

"Ok, well I'll probably see you at Nicky's or just in class on Monday." Reid said kissing her on the cheek as they walked over to the door and leaving.

Melissa left her dorm and drove over to her family home hoping that she would find her brother there. She pulled up to the house and luckily saw the back mustang convertible sitting in the drive way. Not wanting to speak to her mother yet Melissa quietly unlocked the front door and made her way up to her brothers room.

When she got to the room she knocked on the door but there was no answer. She went to turn the knob checking if the door was locked but it wasn't so she pushed the door open seeing her brother wasn't inside the room. Since she wasn't exactly sure where to look next Melissa decided to just call her brother.

"Mel? How are you? Is everything ok?" Caleb called into the phone quickly picking up after the second ring.

"Yea I'm fine looking for you actually. Since you know you're not in your room or anything." Melissa said with a smirk.

"Yea I'm at Tyler's with Pouge, wait did you say my room? You're at the house?" Caleb asked quickly realizing what she had said.

"Yea I wanted to talk to you. I'm actually standing in your room right now." Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Damn hang on I'll come home and we can talk." Caleb said not wanting to miss the opportunity.

"No you know what I want to come over there, after we talk I want to talk to Tyler and Pouge since you said he's there too." Melissa said turning and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll meet you by the door." Caleb said.

"Ok I'll be there right away." Melissa said before hanging up and getting into her car.

Melissa made the short drive to the Simms house and as promised her brother was at the door waiting for her when she got there. When she got out of the car the first thing she did was hug her brother.

"I'm really happy you're here Mel. I missed my sister this week." Caleb said just happy to be able to talk to her again.

"I missed you to Cay. But now that I'm here before we go talk to the guys I need to talk just the two of us." Melissa said slowly pulling away.

"Yea, but first how are you doing with everything? Do you still need more time after we talk?" Caleb asked getting started.

"I think I'm gonna be ok with everything and I know it wasn't your fault or the guys. I am pretty pissed at the parents still. They were the ones who chose to hide it in the first place." Melissa told him calmly.

"So are you really sure you can handle this?" Caleb asked making sure.

"Yes, I already talked to Reid earlier and its just like I told him. You guys were born with this, and its always been a part of who you were. Besides it's not like you guys chose to be different." Melissa said putting a hand on his.

"You already talked to Reid?" Caleb asked in a way to try avoiding a fight.

"Yea at the dorms right before I came to find you. He and I had some other matters we had to discuss as well." Melissa explained.

"What is going on with you two anyway?" Caleb asked calmly.

"Well I really like him Cay, I've had a thing for him since before I even left. We have talked about it and we want to be together long term but nothing is going to happen if you and the others aren't ok with it. You're my brother and I told him that I wasn't going to be with him if it would affect the rest of our relationships." Melissa explained hopefully.

"Ok that's a lot to take in. Well I can't say I like the idea of the two of you together. I mean that guy has been with more then his fare share of girls already, but if you really want this I can try to learn to be ok with it." Caleb said wanting nothing more then to see his sister happy.

"Seriously? Oh my God you have no idea how much this means to me!" Melissa exclaimed hugging her brother.

"You just have to promise me one thing. No kissing him or touchy feely crap in front of me." Caleb told her with a smile.

"Anything you want big brother." Melissa said with a laugh.

_A.N. Another chapter done, I just want to say I in no way own the covenant except the dvd :P also I now have a link to a polyvore account on my profile for this story if you want to check it out please review. Nothing gives a writer more insperation then positive feedback _

_thanks _

_blondieluver612_


	15. Enjoy the Silence

Enjoy the Silence- Anberlin

By the next weekend Melissa still had not spoken to her mother. She had received phone calls and voice mails but still was not ready to forgive her yet. There was also the fact that ever since getting Caleb's blessing to be with Reid they had been all but inseparable. They were always with the rest of the group or doing homework and hanging out at the dorms but had yet to go on a real date.

On Thursday afternoon after classes finished for the day Melissa found Reid standing by her locker waiting for her to drop off her books.

"Can I help you?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, you see there's this girl and I've been wanting to ask her out for a long time now. So I've decided that now that we kinda have her brothers blessing that I would give it a shot." Reid said going along with it.

"Well she would be crazy to say no." Melissa said smiling.

"Good, so I was thinking tomorrow night you me dinner at a fancy restaurant. Something special for our first real date." Reid told her taking her hand.

"Sounds kinda romantic, but you know you don't need to do anything fancy right I would be happy with anything just as long as it's only the two of us." Melissa told him while putting her books away.

"I know but I want this to be different I already promised you're brother that I would treat you as amazingly as you deserve. Besides I want to give you the best." Reid said as they started to walk towards the dorms.

"Well who am I to argue with that." Melissa joked.

"All right so that's settled now, what are your plans for tonight?" Reid asked

"Nothing major just planning on heading to the dance studio for a workout and working on assignments for class. What about you?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing really I was kinda of thinking of going to Nicky's with Ty but I don't know if you aren't going maybe I'll just stay in do some assignments of my own." Reid told her.

"What? Reid Garwin is actually gonna study and do school work." Melissa said unconvinced.

"Hey I have been known to study on rare occasion." Reid argued pretending to be offended.

"I know I just love giving you a hard time babe, you're kinda sexy when your frustrated." Melissa told him giving him a kiss.

"Well then I guess that's a good reason. Besides if it keeps you thinking I'm sexy who knows I might get lucky." Reid said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Not on the first date you won't. I'm not that kind of girl babe. But uh play your cards right and you won't wait too long." Melissa said before kissing him and walking away making sure to sway her hips in a sexy manner.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." Reid said to himself before walking off to his own dorm a few buildings away.

That evening after finishing her work she had to do for class Melissa walked drove to the dance school in town to get use of one of the rooms so she could have a chance to work out and get everything that was still bothering her off her mind for a while.

Later that evening Melissa found herself looking through her closet trying to find the perfect dress to stun Reid for the date he was planning for them. The more she looked the more she couldn't seem to decide so she called Sarah and Kate to come help her out.

"Melissa you there?" Sarah's voice called from the other side of the door 10 minutes later.

"Thank God get in here." Melissa said opening the door and pulling Sarah into the room.

"Whoa where is the fire?" Sarah said once Melissa let her go.

"I'm freaking out I have no idea what to wear or what I'm gonna do with my hair." Melissa explained pacing back and forth around the room.

"Ok well first of all calm down, I mean come on I'm sure you must have done this before." Sarah said.

"No its not the dating its the fact that the date is with Reid I mean I've been in love with him since I was 11. I just really don't want to mess it up." Melissa said sitting on the bed.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about that. I see the way he looks at you the boy is crazy about you. Now lets find you something amazing to wear." Sarah said walking to the closet.

Sarah and Melissa ended up finding a royal blue lace covered sweetheart neckline strapless dress with a silk ribbon around the waist. They paired it with a pair of royal blue manolo blahnik heels with jewelled embellishment on the front. For her jewellery they went with white gold drop earrings with 2 sapphires and diamonds, a thin diamond sapphire necklace and a diamond sapphire ring. For her hair they went with a bun but left a few strands of hair loose and natural looking eye makeup and glossed lips. They even painted Melissa's nails blue.

Finally the time came and Reid showed up at the door dressed in a nice button down shirt dress pants and coat. He lead her out to his truck and they made the 45 minute drive to Boston talking a little along the way about small things.

They got to the restaurant and ordered deciding to split a calamari patter as an appetizer and Reid getting a porterhouse steak with a brownie ice cream dessert and getting a beer to drink while Melissa got chicken cordon bleu and garlic rice with a devils food chocolate cake for desert and a cherry margarita to drink. Since they were there alone and were able to pass for 21 they managed to get away with the alcohol.

"Can I tell you something?" Melissa asked as they waited for the food.

"Sure babe you can tell me anything." Reid answered.

"I was really nervous about this, I mean we've made out and stuff but never been on a real date before. With you it just feels different from the jerks I went out with in the past." Melissa told him nervously.

"Well that's cause I'm Reid Garwin baby. I don't take just any old girl out on a romantic date." Reid told her in a joking manor.

"Oh well doesn't that make me feel special." Melissa joked along

"But really babe you deserve the best and I want you to know I'm gonna do anything I can to not mess this up. Also if this could stay between us I don't want the guys knowing I got all romantic and shit." Reid told her with a wink.

"Well now that we've aired all that out we can get past the weird part and just be us. What do you have planned for the rest of the weekend?" Melissa asked.

"Well baby boy and I are heading to Nicky;s tomorrow afternoon probably into the evening, you should come down and hang everyone usually ends up there anyway." Reid old her as there food came to the table.

"Actually I was already thinking about going to Nicky's in the evening after going to the dance studio in the afternoon. I don't know I was kinda thinking you might like some time with the guys after the date tonight." Melissa said almost sheepishly

"Of course I want you there, just cause I'm with the guys doesn't mean I don't want you see you besides you're as much a part of our group as anyone else. Even if you have been AWOL for the past few years." Reid said smirking.

"Well that wasn't exactly my fault now was it." Melissa pointed out.

"No I guess it wasn't. Speaking of have to spoken to her yet?" Reid asked.

"No, I'm waiting for her to come to me. She was the one in the wrong and has yet to own up to all of it and as childish as that may sound I'm not gonna go to her first." Melissa told him forcefully.

"All right, well I was thinking after the drive back to Ipswich did you want to take a walk along the beach?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Well that sounds romantic, though I'm not exactly in beach wear." Melissa said motioning to her dress and heels

"So who cares? Go bare foot you can leave the shoes in the car if you want. Besides aren't woman's heels really uncomfortable or something anyway?" Reid asked.

"Honey you have no idea but yea that sounds like a great idea." Melissa replied.

They finished dinner and get into the car to head on the road back to Ipswich. Instead of heading right into town the went to walk along the beach at the dells like they had talked about.

"So do you know what you want to do with your life yet?" Melissa asked.

"Where did that come from?" Reid asked shocked.

"I don't know just with everything that been going on between learning about the past and changing school's its something I've been thinking about a lot." Melissa explained.

"Well I know that I'm gonna be taking over the family real estate firm, it's something I know my parents want for me and I don't hate the idea I sometimes intern over the summer since after 10th grade." Reid explained as they walked along.

"That's great Reid you already know what you want to do with your life." Melissa told him.

"Yea I mean sure it was expected but I like the idea of taking the company and expanding and making my mark on it. What about you any plans yet?" Reid asked.

"Um... nothing definite, I don't even know what school I want to go to but I have a few idea's of what I might want to study so I guess I'm gonna just go from there." Melissa said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not a bad idea that way once you figure it out you can just find the best school for that program. But on another note I have something for you. I know this may be kinda sudden since this is the first date and everything but it's kind of a family thing..." Reid explained trailing off before pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Melissa opened the box to see an Irish Claddagh ring. It was sterling silver with diamond accents in the crown and heart.

"Oh my God Reid it's beautiful. I love it." Melissa told him taking the ring out of the box to get a better look.

"This ring has different meanings, if you wear it on your right hand with the heart pointing away from you it means you're single, if it's on the right hand with the heart pointing towards you it means you are in a relationship. If you wear it on the left hand with the heart pointing out it is essentially an engagement ring, and on the left hand with the heart pointing towards you it works as a wedding ring." Reid explained.

"Well then I guess I should be wearing it like this then." Melissa said smiling and putting the ring on her right hand with the heart pointing towards her.

Reid and Melissa shared a soft smile before he kissed her gently before taking her hand and continuing to walk down the beach.

_A.N. Quickly saying that I do not in any way own the covenant or any other content from the movie. Also I just want to let people know I have a link to outfits for this story on my page as well as a poll about what Melissa should do for university. Thanks for reading and please review it helps with inspiration to write._

_Xoxo Blondieluver612_


End file.
